


One DAY, it all BREAKs

by Geo



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Borderline Personality Disorder, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Morphing into Something Else, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: “[...] Deep red marked his fingertips, stained his lips. The blood escaping his body was hot, flowing freely from his wound as his body went cold. His breath stuttered as inaudible noises came from above him, and he could swear he heard his name whispered along the wind. His vision darkened but he still caught Josh Wheeler’s face among the blur, and his mouth opened and stuff spewed out both literally and figuratively, as per usual.His vision faded fast after his mouth kept going. He could practically feel his life oozing out of him, following the blood, as everything disappeared. Then he woke up, gut still flaring in pain and vision coming in and out of focus. [...]”Somehow Eli survives his near death impalement by Hoyles, but not without weird and dangerous consequences. Eli and Josh centric. Eli/Josh later on
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Josh Wheeler, Wesley/Turbo, one-sided Sam Dean/Josh Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first post here. Figured I might as well try this fandom. Here is what I have so far, a few chapters. Enjoy!

Deep red marked his fingertips, stained his lips. The blood escaping his body was hot, flowing freely from his wound as his body went cold. His breath stuttered as inaudible noises came from above him, and he could swear he heard his name whispered along the wind. His vision darkened but he still caught Josh Wheeler’s face among the blur, and his mouth opened and stuff spewed out both literally and figuratively, as per usual.

His vision faded fast after his mouth kept going. He could practically feel his life oozing out of him, following the blood, as everything disappeared. Then he woke up, gut still flaring in pain and vision coming in and out of focus. His head was muddled as he came back among the conscious. Well mostly.

He coughed, weak and unsettled, and he palmed his abdomen when his fogged brain reminded him briefly of what he had been previously doing before his crash into nothingness. Josh, his Magic Cards, the high school, that dick of a jock stabbing his perfect disguise, ring a bell? Yup, it sure did and it hurt like a fucking bitch.

He could barely lift his head as he glanced around, looking for Smuck Josh, mall-stealing prick Josh, whichever moniker Josh. He was still deciding; there were so many that he could choose from that were better than “Just Josh”. He could have scoffed but the unwelcomed pain tripled when he even thought about it. Definitely not fun and neither was laying on his back, unable to see the ghoulies that could no doubt smell his ass and be scrambling over to get him at any time.

It was a surprise none of those rotting ghouls came and devoured him yet. He probably tasted delicious to those turds. He slowly flipped onto his stomach, knowing full well he did not have the strength to sit up without something to help him. He was reduced to crawl along the damp grass, which was probably wet from his own blood if the smell was anything to go by. Metallic and strong.

He involuntarily shivered at the implications. Bad "woundage" is not a go for him, and as far as he could tell, Asshat Josh did a disappearing act by his lonesome, so no help from that angle either. He was going to be in deep, he was sure even before he made it to a nearby tree trunk and yanked and shoved himself up into a rough half-sitting, half-lying position.

He flopped onto his back after what felt like ages, breathless and both his head and heart pounding away in his body. He gasped in air, eyes tearing up as he chased his own breath. Man it felt like his stomach was ripping itself apart, and he could not help that his eyes clenched tightly closed. At last, his breathing stabilized just enough that his chest did not hurt as much and his eyes could flicker open.

He could finally check his surroundings better and more comfortably. He breathed in slowly, testing it out. Then he surveyed the park around him, taking stock of his stuff. He had his bike, the cage in the back, most of his things so Thief Josh did not take everything - again. He would have been downright seething, shouting out at him. It was _ his stuff _ all right!

He shook his head, gripping his stomach wound and making a face at the tackiness on his clothes. The blood was partially dried and partially soaking through areas on his shirt, sliding down into his pants. It felt both crusty as week old crap on the sidewalk and as slippery as his lotion for Mavis. In essence, it was disgusting having those two opposite feelings on his chest, his stomach, all down his side, just everywhere. It made his stomach clench and churn, and following that, a new bout of pain rolled up into his chest and down to his toes simultaneously.

His face grew pinched and his eyes closed as he once again fought for his breath. Once he opened his eyes again, he took it all in, noticing how the sun was not bearing down from overhead since it appeared to have migrated downward in the sky. He then started listening to the noises around him.

He thought about simply resting there until he could make it to his feet. He just had to catch his breath and get some strength in him, no biggie. However, as he settled in, he heard the unmistakable ramblings of ghoulies’ last ponderings.

“I am about to die, or I am going to die. Either is correct.”

“Einstein said time was relevant, right?”

“There’s a sale! I have to get it first.”

“Her face says it all. She hates it.”

“When will they do it? Tonight or tomorrow?”

The sayings got jumbled and closer, more frantic somehow. They neared him, sounding vaguely as if they were sprinting toward him, which he did not doubt. He knew they could smell the tinge of his blood in the air, tugging them towards a delectable Eli motherfucking Cardashyan giardiniera.

He struggled to his feet, vision blackening slightly but his adrenaline shoved the thought of passing out from his head and replaced it with an urgency to leave. He could see them rushing to him out of his peripherals, causing his eyes to widen and for him to snag the ground with a clumsy foot. He hit the ground hard with a _ oomph _, forcing him to pause for a moment.

That moment was enough to allow the ghoulies more advantage; they were yards away and drawing nearer. He clawed his way to his feet, actually terrified that this was when he was going to die. No epic fight or last stand, just on his back and screaming. He guessed it was better than being stabbed once by a jockhead who thought he had the balls to pull off a feat like killing someone and missing the most vital organs.

He could not determine which death was more pathetic honestly, and that caused him to glare profusely. He was _ not _ going to die. He refused. He almost died, and he was not letting this chance slip through his fingers again. He had a mission - a _ purpose _ \- in this apocalypse. He was going to get his cards, get his mall back and crush Bastard Josh from his precious life once and for all.

He would specifically tell No Good Nickname Josh off for leaving him behind, too.

In his fit of angered and determined train of thought, he must have managed to pick himself off the ground and throw himself onto his “motorbike”. He then rode away with the ghoulies scratching at his bloodied shirt and pants.

He was jostled every time he hit a bump until he eventually slowed down as he approached the high school. Maybe it was not the brightest idea to go to the school when he was, you know, bleeding out but big whoop. He was fine. Lightheaded and aching but fine enough. Seeing stars and body now convulsing as he stumbled his way over to a shady area next to the school, that was fine too.

And if his legs gave out as he slid down the side of the building, that was okay too. It didn’t matter. He could handle anything and everything that came his way. Even as his eyes closed without his consent, he knew it was okay. He would be fine when he woke up, and nothing would be remotely wrong. If it were, he could handle it.

He was motherfucking Eli Cardashyan, who survived the apocalypse, who owned the mall now, who bared witness to the assholery of the thieves that invaded his place and who was stabbed and walked it off fantastically.

He could deal with it all.

Probably.

_ Hopefully _…?


	2. Chapter 2

Josh was supposed to go directly to the high school, and he would have if given circumstances had not come upon him. The flashbacks dude!

_ (You just had to put me in another flashback right now? Trying to save Sam here, guys!) _

This time the flashback with his dad halted his process, big time. He had to make a small detour to get himself together. He had been fighting his way toward the parking lot when he kept faltering in his steps. His head metaphorically gripped him, chewed at him and spit him back out. It was disorienting, so before he could approach the doors directly and saunter through the group of jocks within, whom of which he spied through the windows, he had to turn around.

He decided to go back some, heading inside the closest building separate from the school. It was far enough that Josh had to squint to find anything resembling a human by the entrance, but he preferred it that way. He could observe. It was probably better that way honestly, instead of strolling in with only his stolen disguise and lack of a prisoner.

Now he could pause and alter his plan. He rolled his eyes as his brain drifted to the process of making his plan on the wall, hearing an irritating voice saying, “That’s your plan, really? Getting a house like that? Pft, original.” Josh tried to shove the recognizable voice from his head, remembering how he wrote another step and he was judged yet again. “Shouldn’t do that.”

He could have punched the owner of the voice, but the thought made his brows knit together. He shook his head as the Eli Cardashyan memories rose again. This time it was blood dripping from Eli’s open mouth and flowing out by his waist. He recalled how pale Eli had gone, mind bringing another moment from conversing with Eli to mind. Eli was smirking as Wesley, Angelica and himself were locked in with Ms. Crumble, the one known as the witch at the time.

Josh’s brain could not help compare the lively face with the one he saw just seconds before Eli collapsed into himself. He shook his head as the previous moments with Eli sprang to his mind yet again. They were dueling, mental Pokémon, what a strange and interesting experience. He could not help the saddened smile that twitched at his lips.

_ (What? Eli wasn’t that bad. Bit of an douche, but he didn't seem too terrible. If you really looked at it, I mean.) _ Josh simply shrugged. _ (It kinda sucks when you notice someone might actually be more than a jerk, then they end up dying on you. Kinda the apocalypse though. Anyway, we should get back to the story now. What? Sam Dean - the big mission. I can’t just stop and leave Sam there. Let’s just go, all right?) _

With those last statements directed at no one that could directly hear, Josh got to his feet, swiping the missed tears off his face from his emotional track down memory lane. Between his father and Eli’s passing, mainly his father’s death and announcement of love, Josh was a bit of a wreck. He was more stable, however, so he decided to get a more on and did just that.

He was already a bit later than he wanted but he could make up for lost time and all.

_ (So let’s recap what happened, all right. So I go in as Baron Triumph, didn’t change the plan all that much really, but still just a quick get in and get Sam out. Simple right? Especially when the Bro Jocks were nowhere to be seen. Honestly weird, considering just a few hours ago they had been going about their day. Doing whatever they have been doing since Burr stole the school and all. _

_ Anyway, I end up walking in and just searching, and guess who I stumble on. Sam Dean. She is right there. I cannot believe it - I still can’t. She is standing right in front of me, and I swear I can only say her name on repeat. Come on, can you blame me? _

_ It’s Sam frigging Dean. She’s alive; she’s here. I just can’t… Think.) _ Josh was just standing there, holding out that sunflower hair tie. “ _ Sam _,” he said once more. He could not fathom how easy it was to find her, and all the dark of recent events with people dying and betraying him seemed to fade away as he said her name again, pulling off his borrowed mask. He took in her dirty blonde hair and stunning eyes. She lit up the room without trying to.

_ (She’s here. I told you I would find her.) _ Josh smiled brightly, trying to equal her brightness but failing miserably. He did not care. She was here, and that was all that mattered to him.

. . . .

_ (Then it kind of went to shit.) _

Josh shuddered as he recalled the next few events, most of which were kind of bad, some were cool though but still.

_ (Everything that happened, happened. The explosion and all that terrible crap. I mean, we all ended up coming together and taking out Baron Triumph afterward but still. _

_ Everything went basically according to plan after that. What can I say? It was pretty great until Crumble had to detonate that rocket and Angelica freaked but that was nothing compared to the end scene. _

_ You remember that right? The whole Sam and me thing that escalated? You should have; it was kind of a big deal. Pay attention to her and not me, okay? This is the part you might have missed.) _ Josh sighed, jerking his head towards Sam. _ (Over there.) _

Sam was sitting down on the throne, looking as if she belonged there, and many people appeared to agree that she did because they knelt down on one leg. A smirk was slowly forming on her lips. She was the leader of this clan, and they all knew that.

Sam Dean was the most “powerful leader”, and Josh could only stare at her, feeling both betrayed on some level and bemused. Some others, like Josh, did not bow down to Sam Dean, and she and Mona Lisa noticed.

Mona Lisa told them all again to bow. A perfect right hand woman for a group that seemed to cause Josh to pause before bowing. This already felt too wrong to do so. His heart was hammering for a different reason than before when he gazed over at Sam. Of course his heart beat for Sam still. He loved her so much that it now physically hurt him, but he could not bow when he saw how Sam was.

She was so smug. Her face was a bit too different than he was used to, so much that it spelled trouble. Josh just could not go onto his one knee, even when Mona Lisa snapped at him and the others standing to bow _ now _. He looked her dead in her eye, seeing the anger, and then he transferred his gaze to Sam. To be frank, he did not see that much of a difference now. Sam Dean’s smug expression faded ever so slightly, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he witnessed the change in her. “Sorry I can’t,” he wanted to say that or maybe something else that insisted more of an equal leadership among them all, but instead he stated, “No.” That one syllable was that last push that made the Sam Dean persona dissolve completely, and that pained him greatly.

That was the moment Sam Dean disappeared from him to be replaced with another. _ You don’t know me, Josh _, Sam’s voice whispered harshly into his mind. And maybe he really didn’t, and he was almost starting to see that. That did not mean that he did not want to stay with her. Josh still loves her, although his body refused to bend to something that floated in the air that was stifling and unsaid.

He swallowed as Sam’s voice spoke out, causing a commotion. He barely registered what was occurring until the ones that had been kneeling stood up and rushed at them. He caught a few words though, mainly revolving around capturing them or imprisonment or something along those lines. He could not move as he locked eyes with Sam, terrified and so unsure.

Her smug look returned as she relaxed more in her chair, and Josh could not help as his throat closed around itself. A revelation caught him off guard, so much in fact that he refused to believe everything was happening around him. He even refused to state the revelation as true, but the author will tell you here:

Sam Dean was no longer the Sam Josh remembered, and subconsciously Josh could feel some sort of shift in their dynamic.

. . . .

Josh had been ready to be placed back into the cells of the cereal factory or tied to a chair in the high school. However, he was not ready for the explosion next to them and the smoke that covered the area. He remembered feeling a hand yank him backwards and his body follow suit. He did not refrain from shouting toward Wesley, Ms. Crumble, Angelica, KJ and the others. He could not leave them there!

Yet before he knew it, he heard their voices, among others behind him. Other hands grabbed ahold of his shirt, and they all fled as a round of explosions set off behind them, causing a whole new bout of shouting and screams of pain behind them. Josh tried to pay them no mind, and he tried to not to listen for Sam’s voice. A part of him wanted to still find her and protect her, but the singular hand on his arm came back, jerking him and the rest forward again.

He was stumbling as another set of explosions sounded, and he heard a scream. The smoke clogged his nose and clouded his eyes but he could recognize that voice anywhere. _ Sam. _He stopped himself, causing everyone else to do so as well. Her voice was echoing among the explosions, ringing in his ears. He opened his mouth to shout for her, although he knew that he shouldn’t, but he never got a chance. His vision went black as a pain in his head erupted, and he slumped forward, falling.

Then he woke with a start, Sam’s name on his lips ready to come out, but it died in his throat when he noticed his predicament. He was tied to a chair, arms and ankles securely in place. He tried testing the rope that kept him immobile and found it pretty taunt. He glanced around, searching for a possible way to escape or the person responsible for this mess he was in, but merely met the eyes of his friends, allies and the remaining Daybreakers that refused to bow to Sam earlier.

They were all together in this darkened room with one bright light hanging above them like it was an interrogation room. They also sported the same decoration on their arms and chairs as he did. He bit his cheek as he thought, his head still a bit sluggish from earlier. He finally opened his mouth, checking to see whether or not everyone was all right, which they were. Josh let out a sigh of relief at their answers and briefly smiled until he turned his sights at getting out of here.

He tested his bonds once then twice, rubbing his wrists on them, trying for a certain give but did not find too much. He continued to push at his bindings, but he startled when a voice came out of the darkness around them.

“Sup, turds? Did you miss me?” A figure slinked out of the shadows, and Josh stilled, not from being caught as he attempted to escape but for another reason: _ shock _.

“Oh this bag of shit sticks-” Angelica started.

“E-Eli?” Josh questioned, eyes blinking rapidly. “You’re alive?”

It was dead silent after that for a moment as everyone found their eyes on a certain Eli Cardashyan that they probably haven’t seen in a few days and was presumably either dead (most likely) or missing.


End file.
